Something More
by Goldy 'n Furballs
Summary: Placed soon after Hello, Goodbye when Alec comforts Max about Ben and Logan. Alec begins to notice changes in his personality around Max especially after she goes into heatNot another crazy MaxHeatAlec&Max, I swear! xD. Not going according to the seriesb


Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel, that's a given. I know this isn't how the books/series goes, but I'm entitled to write what I want to write and when I want to. Placed sometime after 'Hello, Goodbye,' shortly after Alec comforts Max.

"Where's Golden Boy? Always late, pip pip pip, people!" The voice rang out throughout the small coordinates, all inside seemingly ignoring it as they continued walking about. Some stood at the many lockers, others riding in and out on bikes, some evening sitting lazily on the couches watching the TV in the corner wall. This only seemed to make Normal angrier, he stepped out, slapping the package he held against his thigh to try and get their attention. Some looked up, but didn't bother moving a muscle to lend a helping hand. "You're all fired!"

The lanky man retreated back into his small office while light laughter rumbled through the amused crowd. Heads turned when a light brunette entered, his larger hands gripping the handles of the simple bike he rode. Strong, tight legs only barely worked as he slowly rode in, parking in front of the open window. Buggy eyes followed his form, clapping in delight and grabbing the package. "Ah! Golden Boy, the champion has arri-!"

With a grunt the boy fell to the ground, getting up quickly and leaving his bike on the ground as he looked for the source that had sent him down. His eyes fell first on his punctured flat tire, eyes narrowing in outrage before they fell on a single crushed pair of yellow sunglasses. He'd known her long enough to know who owned them. Crouching down he picked up the destroyed glasses, smirking and tucking them in his jacket pocket – it would be best to hide these as long as he could.

The sound of shuffling sounded and his hand flew up, catching the package Normal threw in one swift motion. "This – will take a while."

He tucked the small package under his arm and set the bike upright with a sigh. Where would he find the money to fix that? All his minimum wage money was spent on hotels, food, beer, and the desirable company or whatever little trinket he found would be useful. Of course he didn't see why he could not simply ride his ninja about town, a faster deliver – but there was something that struck the Ordinaries and made them 'fear' messengers on the 'large' bikes. Or at least this was what Normal said.

What bad guys needed things stolen from them? Of course he'd made a pact with the very owner of the glasses that he'd only steal from the crooks that conned the poor 'innocents,' but how many were left? It seemed like he'd be busy tonight. Perhaps he'd get Little Miss Broken Glasses to help him, but he didn't need another sixty-forty deal – though he was quite certain he owed her on more than one account by now.

Speak of the devil. The slender black haired beauty walked into the place, some calling out her name in greeting. Her curves were rather hidden under her simple cargo pants and everyday navy blue jacket, he'd much rather see her in her almost every night 'save-the-world-time-to-lay-some-smack-down-on-your-ass' leather outfit. He'd have little luck trying to convince her to wear it, hence why he'd never tried before. As she sauntered past him, eyes looking down at his bike questionably for a moment before looking ahead again. "I must say you are looking very fine this morn-"

"Shut up."

"Bad day, Maxie?" A cheeky grin crossed his features as he began to follow her to the lockers, stopping as she began to open her locker and adding with a 'heartfelt' face. "And I thought we'd gotten on such a deep level last night."

Without much warning, though Alec had rather expected it she slammed him against the metal lockers, arm pushing against his neck as she hissed her response. "I said shut up. One time deal, stop thinking about it."

She removed her arm from his neck, eyes rolling as he rubbed the skin she had so 'brutally' assaulted and resumed his position behind her. "Look, Maxie, don't flatter yourself. I know you may have had feelings for this Ben guy, but really, let it go. I'm not interested."

"I didn't have feelings for him – and I most definitely do not have feelings for your cocky ass!" Damn, women, damn them to hell. They confused him to no end, especially this one. He took a small lock of her hair, beginning to twirl it around his finger, smirking when she stiffened. Oh how fun it was to torment her.

"Alright, alright." He took a few steps back, opening his locker and pulling out a jean jacket. As he slipped it on he glanced over his shoulder, asking with a bit of an excited tone. "Hey, you want to accompany me in stealing something tonight?"

"No."

His features sank for a moment at her reply, sniffing and shrugging his shoulders before nodding and closing the red locker door. He responded lowly as she began to walk away toward her bike. "Fine. Rude, but fine. Not even if it glitters?"

Two black ropes dropped from the ceiling, two bodies beginning to carefully trail down them, their suits latched onto the tight lines to secure their safety from falling. Below them stood red beams, looking almost impossible to get through, but they hadn't seen either Max nor Alec. Their bodies fit and lean were prepared for any mission – except with each other. One would call them clumsy, but up close the argument in their words could be heard as Max swiped her gloved hand over Alec's fine head, fingers brushing the short strands.

"You know, I was pretty sure you'd get over it. Diamonds, everyone says they're the key to a woman's heart." The look she gave him made him shrink back slightly, eyes suddenly becoming serious as he looked down. "Right, so how we gonna do this thingy?"

"What? You're the one who wanted _me_ to help _you_. I thought you had a plan!" Her eyes glared at him, but she didn't look the least bit surprised. Alec had always been unorganized, why should she suspect anything different? He only wanted her to tag along so she'd have to do the entire mastermind planning because his idiotic mind couldn't put two and two together. Already knowing this would get her nowhere she responded with a sigh. "You see that switch over there? I'll get over to it, turn it off, while you snag the diamond. Simple enough?"

"Crystal clear…but, how are you going to get through all _that_?" His eyes widened and his body stopped working downward as she unsnapped her security lock, swinging the rope toward the beams and jumping off. She twisted in the air, landing on her hands on the ground only a few mere centimeters from the beams. Her face turned to him momentarily, almost smirking as she began to easily slip through the beams until she reached her destination. He had to admit, the girl knew how to move. Within mere moments the switch was turned and the red lights disappeared, Alec beginning to quickly find his way down his line once again.

He rose his fist and smashed the glass, small pieces going to the ground as he quickly grabbed the diamond. He looked up only to see Max staring at him in disbelief, the sound of heavy boots beating against the tiled floor as the guards came toward the source of the sound. "Alec-!"

His body fell with a thud as he unclipped himself, quickly shoving himself to his feet and running over to Max after securing the diamond in his pocket. He quickly ducked out of reach of her raised hand as he attempted to make a break toward the door. The girl's hand had already grabbed his collar and tugged him back, giving him a shove back toward their ropes. Her face was flushed and her voice slightly fainter as she strictly ordered. "Climb."

Not needing to be told twice, the male jumped quite higher than the average human, gloves hands tightly grabbing the line and beginning to work up toward the midnight sky once again at a fast speed. Her body moved past him quickly, making him groan slightly and move quicker. The sound of several guns cocking met his ears and he looked over his shoulder to see a number of guards taking aim at him. Shit. His line, body still attached, began to move upward, his eyes going back up to see an overheated Max struggling to pull him up. He didn't hear the commands coming from the police as he swiftly met Max's needs, gunshots going off. His legs were the last thing seen before the two fled the scene quickly, quickly disappearing from sight as they sped down the rode on their bikes, one standing out in the light as green and the other molding in rather well in the darkness.

The human fist-sized diamond fell to the table with a light thud, Alec marveling over it while Max sat on the couch fanning herself fervently with her hand. What the hell was wrong with her? Original Cindy lay fast asleep in her bed, apparently a deep sleeper as she easily ignored their arguing when they came in. He grabbed the diamond, weighing it in his hand before tossing it up in the air, safely catching it again. "Well, we scored, that's what matters, right?"

"You almost got us killed, that's what matters, Ben!"

"Alec." He corrected her, brow raising as he listened to her. He didn't understand her paranoia, but she was always a complicated girl in his opinion – what was one more fault to prove her insanity?

A scream of frustration came from her before she retreated to her room quickly, lying down and wrapping up in the sheets. Her breathing began forming heavier, the sound of Alec's voice the last thing she heard before the door clicked closed. "I'll see what I can get off of it. See you at work tomorrow."

Work…She may just call in sick, she might be coming down with something…


End file.
